A Call of Duty Christmas
'''A Call of Duty Christmas '''is the first DLC for Crisis on Infinite Call of Duties. It was released on December 25th. Campaign The game is set approximately six months after the end of The Crisis. The world is at peace, and everyone is happy to celebrate a peaceful Christmas and ring in a new year. But another crisis is approaching: General Winter and his army of Christmas Noobs. Plot Act 1 It's been six months since the end of the Crisis. The world is at peace, and prepare to celebrate a peaceful Christmas. But the game of politics never goes away. New President-Sergeant Kamarov is having trouble ruling Russia, mainly because he smells. His main opponent is businessman Kiril Bogolyubov, rumored to be a former member of the Ultranationalists. Kamarov's young son, Sergeant Kamarov Jr., known as "Kam", is welcomed into the Frozen Ops, Russia's elite Arctic special forces operations. The Frozen Ops conduct a raid on a cargo ship registered to Kiril heading to American waters; they discover an unknown force already raiding the ship. The force, lead by a masked man, seemingly kills the ship's cargo: nuclear physicist Pavel Morozov, who formerly worked for Atlas Corporation. The masked man and his force escape the Frozen Ops. Hoping to improve his approval ratings, and to meet with old friends, President-Sergeant Kamarov invites the leaders of the world to a huge party in Moscow. Kamarov has his crews clean up Moscow's appearance. Unfortunately, the war has resulted in a huge gap between the rich and the poor, represented by none better than thief Dimitri Petrenko, a war veteran that the government wouldn't provide benefits for. At a gala event, Petrenko breaks into the Kremlin and steals Kamarov's finger prints, and escapes before Kamarov's smell overwhelms him. Dimitri escapes and heads to a bar, where he hands the prints over to Kiril. Kiril attempts to kill Dimitri, but Dimitri overpower hims. A firefight breaks out, bringing the FBS Commissioner Reznov, Deputy Vasili Zhukov, and Sergeant Chernov to the scene, along with a dozen FBS agents. Dimitri and Kiril both escape. Commissioner Fedorov follows Kiril's men to the sewers, where he is shot by Alexi Borodin. Alexi Borodin is actually a disguised CIA Agent Joseph Allen, sent to infiltrate a terrorist group known as the "League of Mistletoe". Allen brings the barely conscious Reznov to the masked man - revealed to be a terrorist named Kain. This level is show off the massive army Kain is building in the sewers of Moscow. Reznov escapes, though heavily wounded, and is rescued by Chernov. Reznov promotes Chernov to Staff Sergeant. Rook, who has been travelling the world, arrive at Roach's house in Alaska. Roach explains that the world has instituted some new sort of jury duty - the people selected must garrison a massive wall of ice that surrounds the North Pole - and that Roach has just been selected. Suddenly, the cabin is attacked by terrorists, but the two friends didn't forget their combat skills and make quick work of the terrorists. The two capture the leader of the attack, and learn he is a member of the League of Mistletoe. The leader, before he dies of his wounds, explains that the League must kill Rook since he is a prophet known as "the Saint". Rook decides to accompany his friend to the Liberty Wall and investigate this prophecy. The Frozen Ops, now knowing about the existence of the League of Mistletoe, head to the Caucasus Mountains to rescue Nikolai, who was captured by the League after a flying taxi service mission gone wrong. The Ops free the man, who explains that, during his captivity, he learned the League possibly has a nuclear reactor in its possession. Petrenko, guilty about betraying his president and country, decides to become a vigilante to save the poor of Moscow. Petrenko, assuming a persona known as the Red Knight, goes around the slums of Moscow, rescuing the poor from robbers and breaking up a gang fight by shooting everyone inside. Petrenko manages to escape the FSB, and discovers from stolen gang files that they're scared of Kain and the League. Petrenko decides to take down the terrorist. Joseph Allen, still in deep cover, accompanies Kain as he and his men attack the Vorshevsky International Airport. Kain has his men only speak Russian and do stereotypical Russian things, in order to fool the world into thinking that Kamarov attacked his own airport as a false flag attack in order to use it as an excuse to imprison dissidents and political opponents. Kain makes sure Allen doesn't die as the League escapes the airport. The plan fails, as no one really believes, or particular cares, about a false flag attack. Kiril, Kain's employer, confronts Kain, angrily explaining that the hit on the airport didn't work since Kamarov wasn't removed from power and replaced by Kiril, and now Kain, for some reason, has Kiril's construction crews working around the city, and there are even rumours Kain's men attacked Kiril's ship, and that Kain has some explanation to do. Kain explains that he needed Kiril's money and power in order to serve his master's bidding: ending the borrowed time Moscow has all been living on. Kain then kills Kiril. Act 2 Rook and Roach arrive the Liberty Wall, where they discover the commander of their section is Donald Trump, who was captured following the Battle of Washington and sentenced to man the wall for the rest of his life. The wall suddenly comes under attack from incredibly low-level soldiers, but their sheer numbers make them very difficult to defeat. Trump explains that he has done research, and that the enemies are some sort of force known as "Christmas Noobs". In Moscow, the world leaders have arrived and are ready for a party. The Red Knight breaks into the sewers and wages a one man war against the League. Finally, he has a boss battle with Kain, who defeats Petrenko and severely wounds him. Kain reveals his men have dug directly below the Moscow Military Museum. They break in and begin stealing the tanks and weapons there. Kain then breaks Dimitri's back. When Kiril's body is found in a dumpser, Kamarov dispatches the Frozen Ops to investigate his headquarters located on the outskirts of Moscow and the FSB to smoke Kain out of the sewers, while Reznov dispatches Chernov to investigate Kiril's recent construction sites. They discover the skyscraper hq is crawling with League of Mistletoe soldiers. The Frozen Ops make it to the top of the skyscraper when Chernov radios in and states that the construction sites form a ring around downtown Moscow and that there are filled with explosives. The explosives suddenly go off, killing hundreds and cutting off the city from the outside world. The explosives are destroy the lower floors of the skyscraper, but Nikolai arrives to pick up the Frozen Ops before the building collapses. On the steps of the Kremlin, Kain, the still-disguised Allen, and the League of Mistletoe arrive. A truck pulls in, inside of which is the stolen nuclear reactor. Kain has Dr. Pavel turn the reactor into a nuclear weapon, and then broadcasts to the rest of Moscow that Dr. Pavel is the only man that can disable the nuke. Kain then kills Pavel, and explains that should any outside power try to invade Moscow, or anyone tries to flee, the nuke will be detonated and everyone is Moscow will die. Kain then states that the poor of the city are free to do as they please, and a revolution breaks out as the poor revolt against the rich. In the headquarters of SledgeArcWard, CEO Jack Mitchell and his right hand man Gideon are working on the new video game. Mitchell, due to the war, has lost his Christmas spirit and overworks his workers. He allows his overworked, underpaid clerk Bob Cratchit Christmas off - only because its social custom. Suddenly, the two come under attack from the revolting commoners. The two break out of the building, and Mitchell has a vision of Joker - his former business partner. Joker tells Mitchell that if he keeps being a greedy clerk, he'll end up with the same fate as Joker - forced to wander the earth looking for business for a failing flying taxi company. The vision turns out to be just a video communication, and Joker explains that three bounty hunters will be heading after Mitchell. With Moscow cut off from the outside world, Kam and the Frozen Ops head out. With most of the Russian governors stuck in Moscow, they decide to recruit their representatives and build an army to take back Moscow. They arrive in Volgograd, and are tasked by its representative to take back a coastal city taken by raiders and their warlord. The Frozen Ops defeat the warlord and take back the city, and Volgograd and its surrounding territory pledge loyalty to Kam. Lord Commander Donald Trump of the Wall announces that a Great Ranging - guaranteed to be the best ranging ever - will be conducted, with the ultimate goal of reaching the North Pole and finding the source of the Christmas Noobs. Rook and Roach decide to take part, and the force sets out. They arrive at a small village, which comes under attack from the Noobs. Rook activates the Christmas tree in the center of town, turning into a radar which tells the Watch where to fire their artillery. The Noobs are forced into retreat, and the Ranging continues onward. Act 3 Petrenko awakens in an abandoned Atlas prison in the Middle East; Kane explains that Christmas is myth and he will torture Petrenko and the rest of Moscow by promising them a special gift on Christmas Day: the detonation of a nuclear bomb, destroying Moscow and its inhabitants. Petrenko asks about his Christmas spirit; Kain explains that he has none. When Kane leaves, Petrenko resolves to not lose his faith and Christmas spirit, and break out of the prison. The revolution continues in Moscow as the rich are executed. Mitchell and Gideon are essentially marked for death due to their CEO status and abusement of workers; they try to lay low in an abandoned factory, but they are spotted and attacked by a mercenary force led by the Bounty Hunter of Christmas Past, who Mitchell recognizes as Knox from his Atlas days. Knox and Mitchell go over the days of the war, and Mitchell realizes the horror of war caused him to lose his faith in humanity. Knox then dies from his wounds. Levels Act 1 # FNG Remastered (Kam) # Crew Expendable Remastered (Kam) # A Hero's Welcome (Petrenko) # Deep Cover (Allen) # Persona Non Grata (Rook) # Blackout Remastered (Kam) # The Red Knight (Petrenko) # Only Russian (Allen) # Moscow's Reckoning (Allen) Act 2 #Watchers on the Wall (Rook) #Moscow Sewers (Petrenko) #Vertigo (Kam) #Moscow is Yours (Allen) #Bah Humbug (Mitchell) #Rallying the Troops (Kam) #The Great Ranging (Rook) Act 3 #Captured (Petrenko) #The Bounty Hunter of Christmas Past (Mitchell) Multiplayer Announcers Several new voice packs were released in the DLC. *Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) *John McClane (Die Hard) *Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Santa Claus (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Santa Claus 2 (South Park) Maps 10 snow maps are featured in the DLC. *Winter Array - IW vs. Spetsnaz - From Black Ops. *Winter Crash - Shadow Company vs. BF1 - From Modern Warfare. *Winter Derail - IW vs. Spetsnaz - From Modern Warfare 2. *Winter Downhill - Rangers vs. BF1 - From Black Ops 2. *Winter Frost - Atlas vs. BF1 - From Black Ops 2. *Winter Outpost - IW vs. Shadow Company - From Modern Warfare 3. *Winter Stockpile - IW vs. Spetsnaz - From Black Ops. *Winter Sub Base - Shadow Company vs. CANSOFCOM - From Modern Warfare 2. *Winter Subzero - Shadow Company vs. CANSOFCOM - From Ghosts. *Winter WMD - IW vs. Spetsnaz - From Black Ops 1. Menu/Ingame Music *By the Rivers of Babylon *Charlie Brown Theme *Feliz Navidad *Have a Holly Jolly Christmas *Jingle Bell Rock *Rudoplph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time Personalization Pack *Christmas Tree Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card *Egg Nog Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card *Fruit Cake Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card *Heat Meiser Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card *Reindeer Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card *Santa Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card *Snow Meiser Skin, Camo, Reticle, and Calling Card Scorestreaks Christmas versions of the common scorestreaks were released. *Recon Sleigh (300) *Counter-Recon Sleigh (400) *Christmas Present (400) *Hunter Rudolph (450) *Sentry Elf (500) *Predator Reindeer (500) *Snowpalm Sleigh-Strike (500) *Precision Sleigh-Strike (600) *Emergemcy Present Drop (800) *Sleigh Gunner (1600) *Attack Elves (1700) *Reindeer Swarm (1900) Weapons *AN94 (Black Ops 2) - Assault Rifle - Fully Automatic *K9000 Cyberreindeer Gun - Light Machine Gun - Fully Automatic and Festive *DSReindeer 50 - Sniper Rifle - Bolt Action and Bolt Festive Category:COICOD